Where Do We Go From Here?
by MinakoChan1
Summary: A song fic, 1x2. After believing that he is no longer needed, Heero heads to the river to end his life. Can Duo stop him before it is too late? Can he confess his love for the other?


Where do we go from here?  
  
Hey guys! Look! My first shot at a song fic! This song is "Where Do we go from here," by the cretaors of Ranma 1/2.  
Be kind when your reviewing please, -sniffs- Im just a helpless teenager that needs support -starts bawling-

LoL, I don't own GW or Ranma 1/2 but if the creators want to share... -nudges them-

ooooooo

Duo sat there on the edge of his bed staring at his partner, Heero Yuy. Heero, of course, as to be expected, wasn't paying a lick of attention to him. Duo sighed and laid down on the bed, how could Heero ever like him? Heero hated him, he never talked to him and if he ever did he was probably calling him a baka, or so Duo thought, falling asleep in his thoughts.

---'You may touch me in dreams, but they don't stay'---

Heero glanced over at his partner who had dozed off. Heero really did like him, he just had trouble showing it, I mean, is the 'perfect soldier' allowed to love? Duo had been especially quiet that day, and his partner was beginning to get worried. Duo was normally happy and cheerful, but today there seemed to be something on his mind.

---'Today you dont have much to say. How am I gonna face the light of day?'---

Duo blinked his eyes open some odd hours later. He glanced over, Heero was still working on his computer. Duo sat up, he had to tell Heero today, it was eating him alive and he had to know if he felt the same.

"Heero?"

Heero looked over, his face looked a little colder than usual. Duo stopped, 'why does he always have to be so cold? Did I say something?'

---'What have I done now?'---

"What?" Heero hadn't meant to glare at him so coldly. He wasn't mad at him, he just had lost a game of solitaire and was a bit perterbed. The cobalt eyed boy changed his expression, and right then decided to not tell the other of his feelings for him. Duo deserved more than a cold hearted bastard.

'It'll be for the best, that way only I can get hurt.'

---' Things are queasy and unspoken, thinking it's for the best'---

Duo looked into Heero's eyes and tightened up, "I want to tell you something."

---'Then I look into your eyes, I get tight in the chest'---

"I can't stay here anymore," were Duo's words. Shock went through Heero's eyes, but disappeared quicker than it appeared. Duo grabbed the little items he owned and left, leaving Heero dumbfounded.

"DAMNIT!" Heero shouted as he pounded his fist on the table. His emotions high, he cursed at himself for not stopping the other boy, why didn't he have the damn nerve to say something?

'You are no longer the perfect soldier, Yuy, you cannot even tell what you feel anymore! There is no more need for you here!'

Heero normaly combatted with the cold voices that haunted him in his head, but this time he gave in, they were right. They were always damn right! Hurriedly scribbling a note incase Duo returned, Heero grabbed his gun and stormed out of the apartment, not even bothering to close the door. It wouldn't matter to him in a mere hour anyway.

ooooooo  
"Duo, 

Im going to kill myself at the river, don't stop me.

-Heero"  
ooooooo

---'Feel the river, it tells you our goodbye'---

Heero arrived at the river, rather late. He held the gun to his head, and then the damn voices started again. Why do they always contradict themselves?

'You really want to do this, Yuy?'

ooooooo

Duo walked back into his old apartment, realizing that he had forgotten his toothbrush and hat. Heero wasn't there and he noticed a note lying on the old bed. Lightly picking it up, he read it, a panicked expression suddenly falling over his face.

"Shit!" Duo cursed as he threw the note down and ran for the river. 

---'It's late and they don't wait for me'---

Duo arrived and saw Heero holding a gun to his head mumbling something under his breath bout damn voices.

"Duo hates me, why is life worth living?"

The sound of a gun cocking went through the cool night breeze.

---'Sayonara, whispers on the breeze'---

"Heero! Don't!" Duo screamed, and for a second he thought it was too late. Heero turned and looked into the alarmed eyes of Duo.

"Why not? Why would you care anyways?" Duo looked hurt at the words spoken by the other.

---'Let me know what's in your heart. That's a good place to start. All I need is a small start and I'll leave my heart to you'---

"Heero, I-I Love you." Duo said hanging his head, "I left because I thought you hated me and I couldn't live with the hurt."

Duo heard a splash in the water and looked up in alarm, realizing Heero had dropped the gun and walked. He lifted Duo's chin to meet his eyes, "You really mean that?"

---'You and me still got so much we need to say. Don't ya know I have no idea from this point on?'---

"Yes," Duo began, but couldn't say anymore as he was suddenly being kissed by the man of his many, many dreams.

"H-Heero?" Duo asked surprised and taken back.

"I love you too, Duo, ai shiteru."

---'So, let's go until we both are free, you and me...'---

Owari---

Welp, that's it. Like it? crosses fingers

By: MinakoChan


End file.
